particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Technocrat Bloc
The Technocrat Bloc '''was a political party in Egelion. History The Technocrat Bloc, as a political party, was founded in the year 2478. Originally, the Bloc was a small social club for technological and academic progressivism affiliated with the Solaris University of Liberal Arts. Ironically, there were few political scientists in the Technocrat Bloc (they preferred to join “real” political organizations). The Solaris University and its small college town is located a few miles from the Clearshores city proper. '''First Elections and the Makings of a Political Party It is, perhaps, very telling that the leaders of the Technocrat Bloc entered the political arena without realizing that an election was only a few months away. In this first election it was unsurprising that the new party gained no seats in the senate. Undeterred, the Technocrat Bloc set out to bring their views to the public forum. As the party leaders stumbled through their first months it became apparent that they needed to more clearly define the view of the Bloc. The views that were discovered turned out to be extremely permissive, both socially and economically. Above all, the Technocrat Bloc wants Egelion to reach technological superiority over all Terra. Knowledge is our ultimate goal. They favor a strong central government, a strong military, and well defended borders. They do not support any treaty that restricts Egelion’s sovereign government. They also support the right of the Head of State to choose their own cabinet. The Bloc favors both civil and economic liberties; people may do to themselves as they will and may spend their money as they may. In taxation, the Bloc favors low taxes, a flat income tax, and the primary use of a luxury good tax to fund the government. The Second Election The Technocrat Bloc’s second election resulted in utter befuddlement. The Bloc took 13,276,098 (13.17%) out of a possible 100,831,654 votes and gained 40 parliament seats. A little more than two years had turned the Technocrat Bloc from a political unknown to a significant party. New Technocratic Leadership Nevertheless, parliamentary prosperity was not to be maintained. It should always be remembered that the members of the Technocrat Bloc were scientists not politicians. Initial attempts at politicking were frustrating at best. Favor among voters rose and fell at alarming rates. This instability of voter favor lead to an expansion in the leadership of the Technocrats to include industry leaders. A few research and development firms in Egelion began to see how favorable the Technocrats, with their views of research primacy and deregulation, could be. Several businesses began to openly support the Bloc and some even joined the party outright. By the year 2484, economic factions would have a firm place among the leadership of the Technocrat Bloc. However, it should be noted that the Technocrat Bloc was now lead by academics and economists – still no hardline politicians. The Bloc's political instability would remain unchanged. Even unto today, the Technocrat Bloc rides a roller coaster of favor and disfavor among the voters. The Technocratic Council In June 2487 the most influential members of the Technocrat Bloc coalesced into the Technocratic Council. While all members of the Bloc could have say in the party’s general assembly, the Council would act as the party leadership. The 15 members of the Technocratic Council are chosen by popular support within the Bloc. The current Council is formed of: Dr. Raphael Emeliani (Genetics) Dr. Sara Wyntir (Civil Engineering) Dr. Han Feizi (Social Psychologist) Dr. Gasper Bourdeui (Sociology) Dr. Kautilya Mauryan (Physical Anthropology) Dr. Melchior Nietzsche (Comparative Religion) Dr. Tzu Jin (Philosophy ) Dr. Kilshandra Shindou (Nuclear Physics) Dr. Edward Buchanan (Aerospace Engineering, CEO of Galaxy Express) Dr. Joseph Santos (Oceanography) Belthazar Gallow (Board Member of Scales Accounting) Janus Blanc (CEO of Mortar Heavy Industries) Dr. Socius Darwin (Executive Director Clearshores Medical Permanente) Mystral Saint-Jerome (Board Member of Deep Blue Sky Farming Cooperation) Yuri Mezorvich (CEO of Unlimited Plastics and Metals) Technocrat Bloc Factions Although the Technocrat Bloc votes as a single unit in the parliament, the Bloc is very diverse and has many divisions within itself. The Bloc recognizes six distinct internal factions. The following section briefly describes each faction and gives their estimated percentage shares of the Technocrat Bloc. Technologists/Academics (38%): This is the founding faction of the Technocrat Bloc and by far the largest. They wish for more funding in research and education and a lessening in research restrictions. Due to the diversity encountered in scholastic settings, they are sympathetic toward liberal social views. This faction follows the belief that science and scientific fact should guide the government. Conservative Liberals (20%): The Conservative Liberals are the real political arm of the Bloc. Outspoken, this is the faction that bullies the rest of the Bloc into action. Much of this faction’s views rest on respect for the individual’s personal responsibility and respect for tradition and governmental authority. While they support de-regulation on civil issues they also support harsher penalties for law breakers. They heavily favor defense issues, both domestic and foreign, and have particular interest in maintaining national sovereignty. Surprising for some, this faction has support for limited welfare. This faction fights for free-market economics, a strong central government and military, and the defense of civil rights. Libertarians (17%): The Libertarians are heavily focused on the ideal of individual liberty. It is their view that each person should hold sovereign power over his/her body, and property. They wish for de-regulation in all areas of life and the initiation of common law and common taxes. This faction fights for equal rights, an impartial judiciary, and lower taxes. Corporate Technocrats (14%): Though a smaller faction in the Bloc they remain one of the most powerful. Several of the Technocrat leaders come from this faction and this group was the driving force behind the formation of the Machina Victus. They wish for and fight for the primacy of free market values. Radical Militarists (7%): The Radical Militarists are comprised of two different groups: survivalists and radical scientists. The radical scientists (nicknamed the “Mads”, for mad scientists) are uniformly researchers in marginalized fields: from genetic experimentation to nuclear weaponry. A great number of militarists have entered the Machina Victus as employees of Thane Securities and Mortar Heavy Industries. The leader of the Technocrats, Raphael Emeliani heads a Mad research lab. The militarists fight for the de-regulation of firearms, civil liberties, and more military funding. Anarchists (4%): If there is one term that politically defines the Technocrat Bloc it is de-regulation. This emphasis has attracted some of the more radical elements of Egelion society, including anarchists. The Technocrats are the only political party in Egelion that would willing fight for the anarchists individualistic values. This faction makes up the bulk of members in the Cyberpunk Union. The anarchists fight for total de-regulation of the state. Party Headquarters After the formation of the Technocratic Council and the integration of business representatives into the party, the construction of a party headquarters was considered of paramount importance in unifying the nascent political party. After several months of debate (bickering and whining really), it was decided that the headquarters of the Technocrat Bloc would remain in its historical home of Clearshores. However, to appease other factions within the Bloc, two additional satellite offices, built by corporate sponsorship, would be constructed. As such, the Technocrat Bloc maintains three party offices: the party headquarters and two satellite offices. The party headquarters is located in Clearshores, Eder Gira, within walking distance of the Drunnel underwater tunnel. The satellite offices are located in Dul Kinea, on the edge of the city of Libertaria, and Ghadrash, several miles from Cape Rozevia. Party Headquarters: “Technocrat Towers Plaza” Construction for the party headquarters began in 2486 and finished in 2490. Built in the image of the party logo, the headquarters building is pyramidal in form with towers at each corner. The offices of the Technocrat Party only inhabit two of the three towers and a small portion of the main structure. The rest of the building houses a small museum (dedicated to politics and philosophy), a bookstore/souvenir shop, and a convention center. The rentable convention center offers two lecture theaters and one large performance theater. For the pleasure of visitors and the convenience of local workers, the top of the building is home to a restaurant. The structure is located three miles from the Drunnel underwater tunnel. Dul Kinea Satellite Office: “Eden” and “The Hall of Faiths” The Dul Kinea satellite offices are considered, by those employed in the Technocrat Party, to be the most popular of work places. This makes sense given that it is attached to a resort hotel. As per the agreement of party leaders, the construction of the Dul Kinea satellite office required heavy corporate sponsorship. The bulk of the sponsorship came from the Eden Luxury Resort and Spa. The Eden Luxury Resort is unique in that it is clothes optional (allowing nudists). Built on the edge of the resort property, the Technocrat Party offices are contained in the “Libertaria Hall of Faith”, a cultural center devoted towards art and comparative religion studies. Ghadrash Satellite Office: “The Ziggurat Complex” As per the agreement of party leaders, the construction of the Ghadrash satellite office required heavy corporate sponsorship. In this case, sponsorship came almost totally from Mortar Heavy Industries. The Ghadrash offices are located in the headquarters of Mortar Heavy Industries, fondly dubbed the Ziggurat Complex. The Ziggurat Complex is so named because it is comprised of several large ziggurut shaped buildings in a heavily secured area. The buildings include assembly factories and laboratories. The Ghadrash Office, unlike the Party Headquarters and the Dul Kinea Offices, does not lend itself toward visitation. Mortar Heavy Industries does offer a robotics showcase and some hands on exhibits for visiting school excursions. Technocratic Presidents of Egelion Raphael Emeliani Sasha Yuriev Alicia Cyrano Travis Wan Political Affiliations The Technocrat Bloc tries to maintain amiable ties with the National Populist Party of Egelion (currently disbanded), the Bran1322 Party, and the Evergreen Party. Liberal Coalition Shortly after their founding the Technocrat Bloc was warmly greeted by the Bran1322 Party and asked to join a liberal coalition. The offer was declined for two main reasons. First, members of the Technocrat Bloc had encountered Bran1322 Party’s fellow coalition members in less than favorable terms. In fact, the Bloc had previously been attacked by members of Bran1322's coalition. Secondly, members of the Technocrat Bloc refute this coalition being liberal. The coalition members had voted against several of the Bloc’s civil liberty bills and were clearly in favor of economic market regulation and unequal treatment of citizens under government. Iron Maple Alliance See the article on the Iron Maple Alliance Cyberpunk Union Keiretsu Thane Securities Legislation of Note Janus Space Center The Web Ocean of Cold Wet Stuff Extension of Sovereignty Act Thermal Energy Platform Free National Health Care Civil Liberty Reforms Political Corruption Reform Aeronautical Administration Sovereign Justice Act Carina Massiff Constituency Unmanned Air Force Category:Political parties in Egelion